Win a Date with Sunny and Show!
by Charizard9000
Summary: After The Tsunami and Riptide Show ended, Scepty and Charizard moved to a show where Sunny is the host and 3 not so lucky male guests have to compete for a prize at the end where they take their date, Sunny, to amazing places. I did get permission! CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So it begins! Anyway this story will be were Sunny tries to find the love of her dreams, because everybody tries to ship her with everybody. I am willing for suggestions. And also I will allow OC's on the show for a chance to date her. ENJOY!

(Before filming)

There were a couple of dragons in a 40 feet high room that looked like a movie theater room but with a wooden stage and lights.

Sunny was sitting on a black spin chair on top of a platform with a desk that was covered in sorts of stuff on a great wooden stage with seats for a audience behind it.

''So how are you doing so far?'' Scepty asked on the left side of the stage with a giant camera as tall as her.

''I'm a little bit nervous!'' Sunny replied.

''Don't worry! Just ask them the questions and judge them on the answer!'' Scepty said.

Sunny looked at the 3 yellow fuzzy chairs were the guests would be.

''Ok were starting now!'' Scepty whispered to Sunny as the lights dimmed.

''Hello and welcome to Win a Date with Sunny Show! Now you are probably wondering what this show is and let me explain. We pick 3 random male dragons and invite them to our show to win a date with me by answering the questions I ask them and I judge them by there comment and if I like it, I will give them a point and the lucky dragon with 3 points wins and gets to go somewhere that my announcer says.'' Sunny said to the camera.

Suddenly a blue dragon walked on stage on the left side over to a whiteboard with a couple of markers on it.

''And are announcer and our score keeper will be Riptide or Tsunami.'' Sunny said.

''Hello!'' Riptide said.

''So what do are 3 lucky dragons get to play for today?'' Sunny asked.

''Today whoever wins gets to take Sunny to... Scarlet's Pizza Hut of Evil!'' Riptide said.

''Ooh sounds fun!'' Sunny said.

''And today our prisoners- I mean guests are drum roll please, Turtle, Winter, and Scepter!'' Riptide said pointing to the right side as the dragons came onto the stage and sat down in the guest seats.

''What do you mean guests!? We were prisoners! You lock dragons backstage in cold metal cages and starve them, and poke them with lamas!'' Scepter yelled.

''Stop lying! Charizard, please come over he and teach him how to be respectful!'' Sunny said as she called to the backstage.

''Sure!'' Charizard walked onstage and slapped the green dragon Scepter with a fish.

He then walked to the backstage.

''Thank you!'' Sunny said

''Ok, first question: out of 1 out of 10, how pretty am I?'' Sunny asked.

''Um I guess a 6 or 7? Turtle said.

''ZERO! YOU TREAT US LIKE ANIAMLS BACK THERE!'' Scepter replied.

''I don't really know you, but ill guess I give you a 8 because of your golden scales.'' Winter replied.

''Ok, 1 point for Turtle, 0 points for the rude Scepter, and 1 point for Winter.'' Sunny said to Riptide.

''Ok'' Riptide said as he drew some tally points on his whiteboard on the wall.

''Ok, 2nd question: If I had any dark secrets about me and I told you, would you not tell anyone or would tell someone?'' Sunny asked.

''Yes'' Turtle replied.

''No'' Scepter said crossing his arms.

''Yes and no, if it was a secret attack or any intel that could make us stronger then yes but if it isn't then no I wouldn't'' Winter replied.

''Ok, 1 point for kind Turtle, 0 points for THE SUPER MEAN Scepter, and 1 point I guess for Winter.'' Tsunami said.

''So Turtle has 2 points, Scepter 0, and Winter 2. We need a tiebreaker question.'' Riptide said.

''Ok, final question for the few minutes of recording time: Would you kill me if your queen told you to?'' Sunny asked.

''No, killing is wrong and my mother is crazy!'' Turtle said.

''Yes, because you insane!'' Scepter yelled.

''Yes, if you were doing any danger to my tribe or kingdom. Otherwise no.'' Winter said.

''Um, I think Turtle should get the point because totally Coral is nuts!'' Sunny yelled.

''Ok then Turtle wins!'' Riptide yelled.

''Yay, come on Turtle lets go to Scarlet's Pizza Hut of Evil!'' Sunny said grabbing a white furry coat. ''And we can buy all pepperoni pizzas and every kind!''

''Ok!'' Turtle said following Sunny to the backstage.

''She nuts!'' Scepter said.

He then was hit in the head by tomato by a Charizard carrying a tomato Gatling gun.

''OW!'' Scepter yelled as Charizard fired up the gun and tomatoes were flying every where.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, Charizard9000 here! Please send reviews or PM messages if you want a certain MALE character or OC from Wings of Fire to be in the show! And guys I'm changing Hurricane's name to Tide because of future plans. He is still a boy! Any way ENJOY!

(Before filming)

''There was a little blue dragonet on the stage that was sitting in Sunny's chair.

''Question 1, how pretty am I?'' Starfish asked.

''10!'' Tide, a dark blue dragonet, said.

''Thank you! You get 1000000000000 points!'' Starfish yelled.

''YAY! Take that you tree hearted dragon!'' Tide yelled as he pushed a Rainwing plushy on the next chair onto the floor.

''Aw, how cute! But now you have to get to your spot because Sunny is gonna sit there.'' Scepty said to the 2 dragonets.

''Ok Auntie Scepty! They both said as they raced over to the whiteboard area.

''They sure are a handful! And I have to watch them for a week while Riptide and Tsunami are on there Honeymoon.'' Scepty said to Sunny as she appeared out of the Backstage.

''Yes they are!'' Sunny said getting into her chair on the platform.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the lights around the wooden stage brighten.

''Hello and welcome back to Win a Date with Sunny show! And guess what? Instead of Riptide or Tsunami here, we have there dragonets! Look how cute they are!'' Sunny looked to the camera and pointed to Starfish and Tide.

The two dragonets waved to the camera.

''Ok now what are 3 lucky guests gonna play for today?'' Sunny asked.

''They will be taking you to, The Dragon Fair! By Blaze Entertainment.'' Tide said reading off a card.

''Ooh, how fun! And who are 3 lucky guests today?'' Sunny replied.

''Today they are, Mangrove, Jambu, and Frost!'' Tide yelled.

The 3 dragons came onto the stage and sat down in the 3 chairs.

''So here is your first question, If I was your queen, would you listen to me?''

''Yes'' Mangrove said.

''No, because Queen Glory is the best!'' Jambu replied.

''Yes, because my queen was crazy enough to bring in that weak Sandwing!'' Frost replied.

''Ok, I think Mangrove should get a point and Blaze is not weak! I would actually vote for her!'' Sunny said.

''So we have Mangrove with 1 point, and the other two with 0 points.'' Starfish replied as she drew a tally mark on the board next to her flower she drew.

''Ok, next question, What is the best glitter in the world?'' Sunny asked.

''I think sunshine gold glitter is the best.'' Mangrove said.

''Rainbow glitter!'' Jambu said.

''I like turtles!'' Frost said.

'' Mangrove should get a point and Frost too! I like turtles too!'' Sunny said.

''So, Mangrove has 2 points, Frost 1, and Jambu with still 0.'' Starfish said drawing tally marks.

''Ok, we have enough time for another question, who is the best queen?'' Sunny asked.

The 3 dragons thought for a couple of seconds until Mangrove replied.

''I think Queen Moorhen is the best.'' Mangrove said.

''Queen glory!'' Jambu yelled.

''Ah, Queen Burn because she was strong!'' Frost said.

''I think Mangrove should get a point.'' Sunny said.

''Then Mangrove is the winner! Starfish said.

Suddenly a red and green dragon came onto the stage.

''No, he cant go out with you! We are already going out!'' Orchid yelled.

 ** _BANG!_**

Orchid fell face flat onto the ground and behind her was Charizard with a crowbar.

''DEAL WITH IT!'' He yelled.

Then Sunny and Mangrove passed by and into the backstage to go to the fair.

''Now, who wants to go see Dragtopia (Zootopia)?'' Charizard asked throwing the crowbar backstage.

''We want to go! Can we, Auntie Scepty?'' The 2 dragonets asked.

''As long as Uncle Charizard is paying. Scepty said with a smug face.

''YES! I wanted to go see that movie for a day now since it came out! Ok come on, lets go ride in my Chevrolet truck!'' He yelled as he walked backstage, followed by 2 bouncing dragons and a Scepty.

''I like trains!'' Frost said.

''Wait, no no no n-'' He was cut off by a train running over both of them.

 **So do you guys think Scepty and Charizard be a couple? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charizard9000:** Hello guys! Sorry I have been quiet these past few days! Anyway, guess what? This story has 165 views so far! WOW! Thank you guys so much! Anyway here is some random stuff.

Guest - No, Dragtopia is the same kind of thing with the animals but with dragons in it also.

Anyway guys you can ask me questions and I will answer them! :)

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Return of Claw Wars (** Tell me if you want a title for every chapter!)

(Before filming)

Scepty was on the stage, playing on her phone.

''Auntie Scepty, I'm bored!'' Tide complained followed by Starfish.

''Well, go find Uncle Charizard and see if he has anything for you to do!'' Scepty said putting her phone sandy jacket pocket.

''Ok!'' Tide yelled as he ran off to the backstage while Starfish just stayed there.

''What's wrong?'' Scepty asked.

''Its just that whenever Uncle Charizard has us do something, I still get bored after a while.'' Starfish sighed.

Suddenly 5 dragons covered in black clothing and white metal or leather on it with white and black helmets, carrying E-11 blasters, walked onto the backstage and pointed there guns at the 2 dragons.

''Rebel traitors! We will let you go as long as you give us the map!'' A voice said as a silver dragon with silver armor similar to the 5 dragons behind with a red cape of her left arm and a silver E-11 in her claws.

''NEVER!" Charizard yelled as he jumped from the backstage and landed wearing a brown jacket with black clothing underneath.

''Very well then, FN-2187! FIRE!'' The female trooper yelled as she ran past her firing troops.

Suddenly, Charizard grabbed a metal sword from his belt and a blue laser shot out of it.

He knocked back the laser like bullets with his light saber and knocked out 2 of them with scorch marks on there white armor.

Then 10 more wing troopers arrived out of the stage.

Suddenly Scepty grabbed another metal stick from her belt and it shot out a green laser and she ran up to where Charizard was and started slicing away at the wing troopers.

''TRAITOR!'' A wing trooper yelled as he saw Charizard and then dropped his gun and pulled out a riot control saber and shot out thunder.

Charizard charged at the trooper and he slashed his saber onto the white rod but the trooper blocked it then pushed him back and made him fall on the floor.

He then walked up to Charizard and was gonna do a death blow until a large shot hit him in the chest and sent him back into the wall.

Riptide ran up to him, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt showing and brown pants carrying a huge pistol.

''You ok?'' Riptide asked.

''Yah, Rip Solo.'' Charizard said.

Followed by Riptide was Tide in a dark brown fur costume that covered his whole body and face carrying a crossbow blaster.

Suddenly there was Stomping as dragon covered in a black suit with a helmet with silver lining walked out of the backstage with a saber that had 2 laser shooting out of the side while a large one in the middle.

''Ah, we meet again!'' Kylo Death yelled in his dark robotic voice.

He was followed by the remaining 2 riot control troopers.

''CHARGE!" Scepty yelled as she, and Charizard ran to the 3 evil figures and started slashing each other.

While the 2 vs 3 battled, Rip Solo started firing at the soldiers coming behind the battling foes, with Tibacca fired his bolt blaster.

And they fought for the rest of that day.

* * *

(This part is for my good friend, TheIceWing)

2 dragons were watching from the camera footage on the stage where the battle was going on.

''WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEND?" Hurricane asked, a male Icewing with crystal scales asked.

''I don't know but I just wanna go home before things get crazy.'' Amethyst said, a female Skywings with red scales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charizard9000:** Hello guys! Sorry for my 6 day quiet time. ANYWAY sadly I wont be able to update through March 23-25 is Camp Colman which I guess 75% of you don't know.

MCZ - I thought SW7 was great! TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR!

The Pyrrhian Emperor - I personally don't know. :O

Anyway this story has 281 views! YAY! ENJOY!

 **Chapter 4 - Replacement**

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT DO THE SHOW!?" Scepty yelled at the person she was talking to on her phone. (The Tsunami and Riptide Show reference)

''Sorry, Scepty! I just don't feel so good. Can you do the show for me?'' Sunny said laying in her bed at home with the sheets over her.

''Fine fine fine, but you better come tomorrow!'' She said as she hanged up.

She then walked over to Sunny's seat and sat down.

''So your gonna do the show in place of Sunny?'' Hurricane asked on the left side of the stage.

''Yah, thanks for taking my spot.''

''No probs!'' He said.

''Are we gonna start the show or not?'' Tsunami asked leaning on her whiteboard on the wall.

''Yes! But we still need 1 more male dragon, because for some reason Clay couldn't do the show.'' Scepty sighed.

''IL DO IT!'' Charizard yelled from the backstage.

''Ok, I guess that's fine.''

The lights dimmed and the audience turned there attention to light wooden stage.

''Hello and welcome to Win a Date with Sunny! Sadly Sunny couldn't be here today so I am her replacement and guest camera director is Hurricane, are editor and poster.'' Scepty said pointing to Hurricane.

''Now who are the 3 lucky dragons to win today?'' Scepty asked Tsunami.

''Today they are, Smolder, Charizard, and Starflight.'' Tsunami said reading off her card.

The 3 dragons walked onstage to only be applauded by the audience till they sat down in there seats.

''Why I am even on this show?'' Starflight asked.

''I just did it because we couldn't find another dragon.'' Charizard said.

''Thank goodness Sunny isn't here! Because then... yah.'' Smolder said.

They quieted down and waited for somebody to speak.

''And they are playing for a chance to take you to see, The Dragon.'' (The Martian)

''Ok, Lets start! First question, through 1 to 10, how pretty am I?'' Scepty asked.

''10!'' Charizard yelled.

''7?'' Smolder said.

''Uh, I cant really tell because of you know the whole blind thing.'' Starflight replied.

''Um, I think Charizard and Smolder should get a point each. Scepty said blushing a little bit.

''So, Charizard with 1 point, Smolder 1, and Starflight 0.''

''Next question, give me a reason that explain why you love me.'' Scepty said.

''If I ever loved you, I would say this: I love you because of your beautiful scales and your personality, your smart, brave, kind, honest, and you have that touch of also fierce but only if you have to express it. I would do anything!" Charizard said.

"Charizard wins!" Scepty yelled blushing.

"HEY!" Starflight and Smolder both said.

And the 2 dragons walked away to go see there movie.

I TOTALLY SHIP SCEPTY AND CHARIZARD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Charizard9000:** IM BACK! Anyway I'm am so tired from camp and I just watched Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice! IT WAS SO GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Okay anyway this chapter will be dedicated to the movie so next chapter will be normal and long. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Batdragon v** **Superdragon (HAHAHAHH)**

(Somewhere in the city)

Batdragon

The downpour of the rain that splashed on the dragon's metal armor didn't erase the thought of what he might face.

The grey dragon had metal armor and a helmet that had blue eyes but his mouth was wide open and his ears stood up till it was sharp and also wearing a very very very very dark grey cape.

The dragon was standing on top of a scarlet brick building on a ledge that showed the modern city with all the yellow lights flashing and car honking and in the distance sometimes police sirens.

He was standing next to a spotting light that had a bat symbol on it that showed in the dark cloud sky.

''Where are you?'' Batdragon said in a dark voice that was changed by his helmet voice box.

He could suddenly see a blue figure in the distance flying towards him at amazing speeds.

Superdragon landed on top of building sending air waves, brushing off a little bit stone and dirt.

He was wearing a dark blue suit that looked like it was chainmail with a red s on it and a dark red cape.

''I don't want to fight you, Bruce. we can do this another way.'' Superdragon said.

 **NOTE:** Okay so the next part might not be K+ anymore and more like T because of blood and violence and impaling, etc. So Il make it short for those who don't want violence: Batdragon punched Superdragon when he had Kryptonite effect on and he won! Anyway if you are still here then you better have some popcorn! JUST KIDDING! It might not be that long.

* * *

(T)

Batdragon walked a couple of steps toward the blue and red man so that they were face to face. ''There is no other way! RAGGGHHHH!'' He yelled as he punched him with his metal claw (Fist?) and send him flying into another building, smashing the wall and glass and him laying down in pain.

He jumped into the white building floor, stepping on broken glass and giving the weakened dragon a hard stare with his blue LED lights.

''I don't want to do this but now I have no choice!'' The dragon said as he grabbed his leg and threw him down and watched as multiple floors broke as the black bat dragon dropped multiple floors.

He stood up to only be in pain as he saw a glass shard had impaled in his chest. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out the shard, revealing a little blood spot.

Superdragon then landed down from the higher floor and then kicked him in the chest which tore out a chunk.

He then tried to punch him to only be blocked by his fit that crossed there arms.

The dark black dragon then kicked the dragon in the chest. sending him flying into a pure white wall to only be destroyed and cracked.

The dragon nose was bleeding due to very hard pain.

The dragon then began to rise without wings unfolding then went at soaring speeds at the bat dragon then impaled him with his claw.

''ARGHHHH!'' The dragon screamed.

* * *

''Dang this is good!'' Charizard said in the movie theater.

''Yah, Batman will win!'' Hurricane said with a mouthful of popcorn.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! Sorry this wont actually be a normal chapter but a giant SOCIAL MEDIA UPDATE! Anyway I need some help with stuff. First off I need more OC's for the show because I cant think of anymore good ones. SO HERE WE GO!**

Name:

Tribe:

Gender:

Personality:

Description:

Family, friends, mate:

 **ALSO MY BIRTHDAY WILL BE ON APRIL 4TH FOR THOSE THAT ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT PEOPLE. I am so excited for my birthday that I want you guys to give as much support as you can. I also will be posting chapter 7 of Win a Date with Sunny Show on the of my B-Day.**

I also wonder why I am reading so many romance fan fics for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic? YES, I AM A BRONY! For those who care for others please support me by reviewing, following, and faviorteing my fan fics.

I also have a **Wattpad** account and my name is Charizard90002 or just either Charizard9000. I don't know!

I ALSO WILL SADLY BE GONE ON APRIL 8TH TO THE 10TH FOR COMIC-CON! 2016!

ALSO my update schedule will be longer now sadly to life problems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charizard9000: Hey guys! So to make it short, my updating schedule will kinda be random now. Original schedule was to update 1 story once a week but now maybe 8 days? So I will maybe post some chapters in like 3 days or maybe 10 days! IDK! Anyway for your favorite author's B-DAY chapter! This chapter might come a little early than it was supposed to. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS. (not really because its not anymore :O) ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Charizard's Birthday**

(Before Filming)

Scepty was standing on her usual left side of the stage, humming to herself as she wrote down something on a piece of paper on a wooden table.

''What cha working on Scepty?'' Sunny asked from her usual stand.

''Huh? Oh something for Charizard.'' Scepty replied.

''Ooh, what is it?''

''Nothing!'' Scepty said as she stopped writing and hid it into a envelope.

''OKKKKKKkk!'' Sunny said with a smug face.

''Hey guys! WHATCHA talking about?'' Charizard asked as he came onto the stage.

''None of your business.'' Sunny said in a French accent.

''Here! CATCH!'' Scepty yelled as she threw a red and yellow gift to him.

''Aw, thanks!'' He said as he catched it and started unwrapping it.

''YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!''

He yelled as he saw a Brony shirt in his hands that said: _Keep Calm and Brony On_ with a Rainbow Dash picture on it.

''Thank you!'' He said to Scepty.

''No problem.'' Scepty said with little bits of pink on her face.

''Here.'' Sunny said as she handed him a gift with white and gold paper on it.

''Thanks, Sunny!''

He took the lid off to see a blue pair of Nike shoes.

''Cool!'' He said.

''Your welcome bud!'' Sunny said.

Suddenly his phone in his pocket started ringing and he got it out.

''DUD WHERE ARE YOU!? REMEBER YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GONNA GO ON OUR ROADTRIP?!'' A screaming Webs said on the other line.

''Oh sorry! Hey guys I have to go. Thanks!'' He said as he hanged up and ran to the backstage and into the parking lot.

He got out a remote that had little buttons on it and pressed one of them and suddenly blue lightning started to appear around him and then he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

(5 miles from the stage)

Charizard appeared from nowhere in front of a white modern house that had green bushes surrounding it.

He was wearing a brown backpack and light grey jeans and a black sweater.

He could hear grunting from the driveway and so he flew over to it.

''Hey, Charizard! How did you get over here so fast?'' Deathbringer asked as he put down a blue luggage case into the yellow jeep.

''Dud, remember we have wings?'' He said.

''Well at least your here.'' Webs said as he got into the drivers seat.

The 3 dragons finished loading there stuff into the yellow jeep and then got in.

Webs was driving, Deathbringer was in shotgun, and Charizard sat in the back.

Suddenly the back of the jeeps right door opened to see Riptide with a green shirt and brown pants.

''Lets get this show on the road!'' Riptide said as he closed the door and put his seatbelt on.

The car drove out of the highway.

Webs then turned on the radio and switched to a certain station.

Then suddenly it started playing: _Its Me!_ From Smike/TryHardNinja.

The car was quiet as the music continued.

Charizard then noticed a piece of white paper in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a envelope with a note that said: _Happy Birthday, Charizard! - Scepty_

He wondered how she got it into his pocket and then he shrugged and opened the envelope and a piece of paper that said:

 _Dear Charizard,_

 _Happy Birthday! I wish you a good one. I don't know how to explain this but... I always get this weird feeling when I'm around you._

 _Like not the offensive way but like a friendly way. I think I have feelings for you... please don't be mad. Could we talk sometime?_

 _Anyway I hope you like my present. The reason I wrote this letter because I'm too embarrassed to tell you. love, Scepty 3_

Charizard was now blushing and his cheeks were light red.

 **Was that to rushed? I leave it up too you guys! Keep Flying - Charizard9000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Charizard9000: Oh my gosh, I am SOOO TIREDDD from Comicon and stuff. Sorry for my 9 day not updating schedule. Il try to work on** WaDWSS **and** TWoFFCA **but school is killing me. I also had a good B-DAY and stuff. And I also wanna know guys if I'm rushing Chary ( Charizard x Scepty) too much. I NEED FEEDBACK! Anyway here is your late chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNCH ( I COUDNT THINK OF ONE)**

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I think of Starflight as not blind because reasons so and I know that I put him as blind in Tsunami and Riptide Show but I would like it for the better of him and me. Just so it makes it easier for me to include him.

(Before Filming)

Sunny was on the stage sorting her question cards for the show on her pedestal.

''SUNNY!" Charizard cried as he ran onto the stage with a white letter in his hand.

''OH THREE MOONS! WHAT? You don't have to yell!'' Sunny said almost jumping out of her seat.

''I have a problem, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, -''

''Just use 2 verys!'' She yelled.

''Ok, very big problem.'' He finished and then he whispered into Sunny's ears and she gasped and put her hands over her snout.

''Ooh, somebodys- ''

'SHUSH! DONT TELL ANYBODY!'' He panicked.

''Hey guys, what are you doing?'' Scepty walked in.

''Just talking.'' The 2 both said.

''Um, ok. Hey! You guys wanna do truth or dare?'' Scepty asked.

''Sure, why don't we get Starflight, and Tsunami to play?''

* * *

(15 minutes later)

''Ok so how does it work?'' Starflight asked, sitting next to Sunny on his right and Tsunami on his left.

Sunny was also next Charizard and Charizard was next to Scepty and Tsunami was right next to Scepty.

''Ok, so one dragon asks truth or dare, if you pick truth, you have to answer a question that the dragon asks. And for dare, they give you a certain challenge or task and you have to do it or else you have to kiss someone opposite of your gender.'' Scepty said.

''Oh no.'' Sunny face clawed herself.

''Il go first! Starflight, truth or dare?'' Scepty said.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to get Glory mad!'' Scepty said with a smug face.

''This is not going to end well!'' Starflight sighed.

(2 days later at a the rainforest)

Glory and Starflight were flying through the air, over the vast forest)

''Wow, this is sure beautiful.'' Glory said looking at the animals and trees.

''Pineapples!''

''Uh...'' Glory paused.

''Cows, fat cows, Ocean!''

''Excuse me?'' Glory asked.

''Sandwing, Nightwing, couple!''

''STARFLIGHT, what are you saying!?" Glory screamed.

''Eggs, dragonets, blankets, apples, tanks, war, fire!''

''AGH!''

''You, Deathbringer, Kissing!'' Starflight said very fast.

''OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Glory said as she flew off in another direction.

* * *

(Present Time)

''Ok, Tsunami, truth or dare?'' Starflight asked.

''Duh, dare!'' Tsunami rolled her eyes.

''I Dare you to say to Clay that you like him.''

''Curses!'' Tsunami yelled.

(3 days later)

Tsunami and Clay were at were his Clay's house, sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

''Hey, Clay?''

''Yah?''

''I Like you.'' Tsunami said.

''Oh no!'' Clay yelled.

Suddenly the front door was kicked down by Peril carrying a flamethrower and a black pyro mask.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Peril said, muffled by the mask.

''IT WAS A DARE! NOW PLEASE DONT BURN YUR HOUSE DOWN!''

(Present Time)

''I am gonna be in so much trouble!'' Tsunami sighed.

''Sunny, truth or dare?'' Tsunami asked.

''Il be brave and choose dare.'' Sunny said.

''I dare you to kiss Starflight.'' Tsunami giggled.

''NOOO, were just friends! THATS ALL!'' Sunny panicked.

''You have to do it! Or else you have to kiss someone of the opposite gender.'' Charizard said as he leaned in.

''DO IT! JUST DO IT!'' The other dragons chanted.

''Don't I get a say in this?'' The tomato red blushing face of Starflight asked.

''I'm sorry Starflight, but I think the answer is no.'' The also blushing Sunny said.

She then crawled over to the sitting Starflight.

Then both of their snouts met as Sunny urged herself as she pushed her snout into his and they both shared a kiss.

''OHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY DID IT!'' Starwatcher, a Nightwing, said backstage.

The two dragons then pushed their snouts a little bit more and closing there eyes.

Charizard then got a his phone and switched to the camera app and took a picture of the cute looking couple.

''Oh you two, get a room and there you can tell you love each other!'' Tsunami said.

''WHAT?" They both yelled as they broke the kiss.

''Well you 2 dragons look cute together!'' Scepty said.

''No, you just told me to do a dare! So I did it! I cant believe you guys are trying to embarrass me!'' Sunny defended herself.

''Oh, I thought you actually meant it for real...'' Starflight said as he hung his head a little bit low.

Sunny saw this and replied in a clam and nice way, putting his head up so that her gaze met his. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Its just that I never thought deeply about it.''

And with that, she proceeded the kiss again, only hugging the black scale dragon and putting her wings around him.

Starflight reacted to this by proceeding back the kiss and making it a little bit deeper. And also hugging her too and the wing part around both there bodies.

(P.S. I am NOT ending this series until like episode 35 or maybe even 70)


	9. End

i am so sorry for not updating these past few moths its just i've been unavailable, i know all of you are wondering why and what happened. Il try to answer all your questions! THIS WILL NOT BE THE END OF MY ACCOUNT AND FANFICTIONS! I also been in the mood to not update Win a Date with Sunny and Fatespeaker, so i might end it, I KNOW, IM SORRY! i just been having writers block for it and i want to move onto other stories that peak my liking to. YES i know im being selfish for myself but i want content that i like to write and you like, I WILL still be writing WINGS OF FIRE fanfictions but not continuing the series so far. Im sorry but im gonna end this series. Thanks for sticking with me for the journey for the past few months...

Sincerely, Charizard9000

 **The evolved Prophecy**

 ** _After the twenty year war..._**

 ** _it is said that peace would come._**

 ** _But it is all a lie..._**

 ** _That no one can see._**

 ** _Portals will open out of the blue._**

 ** _Metal things that will kill you._**

 ** _With scavenger weapons that hurt you._**

 ** _Death will rain in other lands._**

 ** _Unless you evolve into better hands._**

 ** _To avoid chaos._**

 ** _You will have to bring chaos._**

 ** _To the scavenger world._**

 ** _Metal beings will be your destruction._**

 ** _If you don't listen to the god of destruction._**

 ** _Ten dragons were destined to bring the fight._**

 ** _The attack is about to fight..._**


End file.
